dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave Wittenberg
|birthplace = Johannesburg, South Africa |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 2000-present |status = Active |agent = SBV Talent |website = Dave Wittenberg }}David Richard Paul "Dave" Wittenberg (born September 1, 1971) is a South African-born American voice actor from the Los Angeles area who provides voice-overs in English dubs of Japanese anime shows, as well as cartoons and video games. His best-known role is voicing Kakashi Hatake in the Naruto series. Other major roles in anime include Michael Lee in Witch Hunter Robin and Takumi Fujiwara in the Tokyopop dub of Initial D. In cartoons, he voices Bash Johnson in Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Franz's singing voice in the Disney animated film, Planes, The Vision from Marvel Heroes and Time Baby from Gravity Falls. In video games, he voices Trigger Happy from the Skylanders series, Mad Doctor from Epic Mickey 2 and Buddy Alexander from Resident Evil: Damnation. He is also a script writer for some dubbed anime whose work includes episodes of the Digimon television series and narrates many documentaries and specials for the Travel Channel and the Food Network. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Sirloin Crewmate (ep. 1), Suitors (ep. 1), Swedish Guards (ep. 5), Anti-Earthquake Staff (ep. 6), Minister of Oil (ep. 17), Jyoutaro Maruken (ep. 18), Ratboy Jirokichi IV (ep. 24), John (ep. 71) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Yutaro Tsukayama (eps. 83-88), Anzai (ep. 77), Tetsuma Okubo (eps. 79-82), Minister (ep. 81), Ren the Giant Serpent (ep. 86) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Burn-Up Excess'' (1997-1998) - Caroline (eps. 2 & 8), Underwear Thief (ep. 2), Bob (ep. 4), Hosono (ep. 11), Additional Voices *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Shinosuke Takagaki (ep. 11), Bar Patron #1 (ep. 12) *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Koichi Kamiya / Babel II *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Scare (eps. 7-8), Dr. Beruku (ep. 9), Computopia Staff (ep. 30), Soldier (ep. 34) *''Geneshaft'' (2001) - Jean Gedoo *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Alpine Spaniel, Poosya, Rugar, Mr. Sun, Georco (ep. 1), Black Haired Security Guard (ep. 8) *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Asuka Tachibana, MedTech (ep. 5), Guard (ep. 14), Guard (ep. 20), Speaker (ep. 25) *''.hack//SIGN'' (2002) - Sora *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Tom Yunk, Ian Nulse, Brad, Poet (ep. 4), Man C (ep. 4), Guard (ep. 5), Researcher (ep. 5), Dealer (ep. 6), Ray Duella (ep. 8), Henchman A (ep. 8), Hooligan A (ep. 8), News Anchor (ep. 14), Security Guard A (ep. 15), Osa (ep. 17), Yakuza Henchman B (ep. 18), Brad (ep. 19), Mafia Boss (ep. 19), Detective A (eps. 21-22), Male News Anchor (eps. 21-22), Ken's Informant (ep. 22), Officer B (eps. 24-26), Soldier B (ep. 26), Additional Voices *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Kakashi Hatake, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Nagato (ep. 135), Land of Birds Servant (ep. 162), Sand Ninja Student #1 (ep. 216) *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2003) - Hayato, Hotaru's Grunty *''Astro Boy'' (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Mullin Shetland, Giese (eps. 5-6), Silvana Repairman (ep. 6), Goliath Nobleman (ep. 8), Additional Voices *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Ryujiro Sasaki, Crowd Member (ep. 1), Dice Roller (ep. 3), Officer 3 (ep. 14), Hankichi Otowa (ep. 15), Rapper #1 (ep. 16), Tatsunoshin Niwa (ep. 18), Kagemaru (ep. 23), Additional Voices *''Afro Samurai'' (2007) - Assassin (ep. 1), Patron 3 (ep. 1), Punk (ep. 1), Matasaburo (ep. 4) Anime Films *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Lee Sampson, ISSP Analyzer, Tortoise Cleaning Co. Janitor #2 *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Marduk, Crowd Member Pointing, Drunk at Bar *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Yoshitsune Miyamoto (Animaze Dub) *''Tekkonkinkreet'' (2006) - Butterfly *''Iron Man: Rise of Technovore'' (2012) - Additional Voices External Links *Dave Wittenberg at the Internet Movie Database *Dave Witternberg at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:South African Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for PCB Productions Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis